A global positioning tracking unit is a device that uses the global positioning system (GPS) to determine and track the location of the tracking unit at intervals. Recorded location data can be stored within the tracking unit, or may be transmitted to another device. In some cases, the tracking unit's location may be displayed on a digital map either in real time or when analyzing the location data later.